The Promise
by Lithium HK
Summary: After ten years, he finally came back to keep his promise. A promise to a girl. But he was greeted by a male instead of a female. Who appears to be flirting with him too much. WARNING: Grammar mistakes and stuffs. One shot. Dark!Armin X Eren


**HELLO DEAR HOMOSAPIENS (I give up, I can't remember the spelling but it has the word 'homo' in it) I was planning this story to be uploaded on Armin's birthday but I failed to finish it. And then I planned to do it on Eren's birthday but again, failed. And now it's done! The longest one shot I ever did for now! Please dont mind this Author note so much BUT THE WARNING IS IMPORTANT. DON'T SUE OR FLAG ME I'm afraid of flags! *snap shot killed* My brain is out of brain juice...**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**WARNING: NOY BETA'ED, GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFFS. AND DARK! ARMIN AND RAPE **

**DISCLAIM: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL**

**PAIRING: DARK! ARMIN X EREN**

**Can I make the A/N longer so that the story will be 7000? Please \? PLEASEEEE?! ohacwowdwo Argh yes I'm trying to think of what to type. **

* * *

_"Eren-nii san!" high pitch voice called out in depression, sobbing loudly "D-Do you really have to go?!" the petite child clung onto the teenager's pants tightly, not wanting to let go._

_"Armin.." with a sigh, he knelt down to his knee. He raised a hand and careless the child's cheek gently. "Don't cry.. I'm not going away forever. Just a few years"_

_"B-But German's too far from here! And a few years are too long!" the child, for the first time in her life, threw so much tantrum. Small thin arms wrapped around the older. "I don't want Eren-nii to go! You'll love someone else other than me!" tears wet Eren's shirt and skin but he didn't mind. He hugged and pat Armin._

_Armin is forever special to Eren. She's so small and petite, as if going to break anytime. Anything that's connected to her, Eren would feel this feeling inside him rising. Wanting to protect that weak little girl who looked up at him with trust and love. _

_"I will forever love you Armin and you know that. I promise I'll come back for you" with that promise, the child's sobbing soften._

_"P-Promise..?" Big sparkling eyes now staring at him. The brunet couldn't help but chuckle. _

_" Yes.." He released the child, realising if he stays any longer he'll miss his flight. He stood up, patting the child one last time before turning around._

_"I promised you I'll come back. Before I do, make sure to become a beautiful and strong girl!" _

_And he left._

_A few years..._

_A decade..._

_Feels like millions of years.._

_I miss you.._

_Eren.._

* * *

**10 years later..**

It has been 10 years since Eren last saw the 7 years old girl. After spending 14 years of his life in Japan with his aunt he decided to join his parents in German, following his father's footstep.

Before he left Armin, he thought that he'll only be away for just 2 years but he never thought it took him 10 fucking years to be able to be his father's assistance. Not only he almost got experimented by his own father but his co-workers were scary as shit. One sniffing him whenever he's around- although he'd gotten used to it. A science freak who keeps on tricking or dragging him into her weird experiments. A clean freak who keeps his surroundings cleaner than any hospitals. A self proclaimed sister of his who's overprotective. Feeding him three meals a day, offering to help him bath, tug him in every night and proclaims that she's keeping him safe by guarding the door every night from a certain wolf. After 10 years of working non stop he managed to convince his father to let him enjoy his life resting for two months.

He looked at the view from the window, noticing so many changes in Japan in just 10 years. But a decade's such a long time. Eren sighed and stared at his phone. '5 p.m' it showed. Perfect, he's not late for dinner in the Arlert's.

Three days ago he'd called the Arlert's home to make sure that his father has spread the news about him staying with them during his holidays. Mrs. Arlert was screaming on the phone about how happy Armin will be. She wanted to give her child a surprise so she keeps quiet. She even suggested to throw a party for Eren but he politely refuse, ending up with a small cosy home made dinner. Mr. Arlert only laughed from the background, amused on how excited his wife was.

After a two hour trip from the airport, he finally arrived the home of the Arlerts. Eren took out a little extra amount of money to tip the taxi driver. He grabbed his huge luggage from the vehicle, groaning inwardly on how heavy it weights. He stood on the doorstep, straighten himself and pressed the bell.

"Coming!" the cheerful voice of Mrs. Arlert could be heard. "Honey can you get the door for me?"

A groan echoed and footsteps getting closer and louder. The door was unlocked and pushed open. Eren stared at the male standing right in front of him, a familiar face but very different. Silky blonde hair tied into a small pony tail, pale smooth skin that any girl will be jealous, sapphire blue eyes that twinkled a little by the reflection of the sunlight but look so.. dull. The blonde's a head taller than Eren, making the brunet tilting his head a little to take a good look at him. Well built muscles could be seen even though covered with a plain blue t-shirt and a jeans. Sky blue met emerald green.

The silence between them made Eren feeling more awkward as seconds passed. The taller male who's blocking the entrance did nothing but staring at him. Thankfully, Mrs. Arlert came to the rescue and pushed the blonde aside.

"You're blocking the way, honey!" she said with a pout, as if scolding the male but in a playful way. When she turned to look at Eren, she gasped and threw herself on Eren, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh my! Eren! You've grown into such a fine man! Look at the muscles!" out of blue, Eren's shirt was pulled up making him yelped, his stomach exposed. A hand patted on his stomach for a few times. "Such fine body! If I were still single I would have take this bait!" Mrs. Arlert kissed the brunet on the cheek before releasing him.

"T-Thank you for your..eh..praise.." Eren rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Now now there's no need to be polite! Honey dear!" he gestured the blonde male forward. "Take this handsome man and his luggage to his room. You two should talk about the things you missed for ten years! I'll bring the tea and snacks afterwards!" And she disappeared into the house.

_'We missed for t-ten years..?'_ Eren thought to himself, feeling a little confused but he quickly strung it off. He moved his attention to the blonde and offered a smile.

"Are you Mrs. Arlert's son? I'm Eren Jaeger. I am the son of Professor Jaeger" he offered his hand for a handshake. But the blonde stayed silent and ignored his hand. He took the luggage without any problem (well he's well built) and walked up the stairs. '_Rude'... _Eren thought to himself. He took off his shoes but kept the socks on and followed. '_But I do not remember Armin has any brother..'_ He shrugged it off, decided to ask where's the girl after placing his luggage in the room. He pushed the ajar door wider to let himself in and found the blonde placing the luggage near the closet. Eren decided to try his luck again.

"May I ask what's your name?" it's naturally impolite not to know someone's name who's living under the same roof. And again, he was ignored. Eren was not a man with so much patience. "Well look here, boy" that caught the said boy's attetntion "I have no idea why you're being so rude but at least tell me your name"

Instead of getting an apologize or anything, he was shoved onto the wall. He winced when his back met the wall hard. Two strong arms cornered him, a knee between his legs to prevent him from moving too much. He was too stunned that he did not notice the blonde's leaning closer with a smirk. Eren hates to admit it but the teenager sure has a look that anyone will kill for. Handsome, irresistible, blonde and blue eyes, and the smirk makes him sexier.

"I do not wish to be rude but.." his voice low and seductive, sending shivers to Eren. The blonde moved his head beside Eren. The brunet could feel him breathing inches away from his neck. "..you're the one who's being rude... _Eren-nii_.. For not remembering.."

Eren's breath hitched when a pair of lips made contact with his skin. The wet organ licked and teeth biting down. The taller male pulled away, not before sucking the tanned skin and gave him another gentle kiss on the new red hickey. The brunet's legs lost their strength, he let out a soft moan with a thigh pressed against his groin. To support him to stand, but his body shivered at the pleasure. Eren mentally cursed himself. He knew he's bisexual, but he did not want to lose control to a male who's still illegal. And he's Ms. Arlert's child and related to Armin. Forcing himself mentally and physically, he pushed the blonde as hard as he could with both hands. His eyes refused to meet him with his head tilted down to hide his blushes.

"S-Stop!" he yelled, but loud enough to be heard by only them.

And once again, Mrs. Arlert rescued him.

"Eren! May I come in?" the mother knocked on the door with one hand, another holding the tray. Eren did not realized that the blonde closed the door when he cornered him.

"Y-Yes! Please do, the door's unlock" '_I guess'_ he mentally added. Thankfully, it was. When Eren's attention was back to the blonde, he has settled himself on the pillow in front of the small table the Japanese likes to use. Mrs. Arlert pushed the door open, with her smile still plastered on her face. She placed two glasses of ice lemon teas and two slices of strawberry cakes.

"I remember you like strawberry cakes, so I went to your favourite pastry shop and buy them!" that took Eren's mind off the accident that happened just five minutes ago.

"I-It's still there?" he asked in disbelief. The last time he went there was ten years ago. He mentally noted to himself to visit the shop, after he remembers the way to the said shop. He pushed himself from the wall that he unconsciously leaned against and sat the opposite side of the blonde. As much as Eren wanted her to stay, the wish just can't be true.

"I'll leave you boys alone~" she leaned to the blonde, whispering words and giggled. The male smiled in return. Eren shivered, getting the feeling that thing's about to get worse. She leaned again and this time, Eren heard the last five words.

"Don't forget to use protection" what's in the mother and son's minds Eren does not want to find out. Before Mrs. Alert left, Eren took the opportunity.

"Mrs. Arlert. Can I know where Armin is? Will she be joining dinner with us?" Eren does want to get the promise done as soon as possible. He was curious about how the girl looked like now.

"Oh? Armin? Such a silly question! Isn't he right in front of you?" Eren's eyes widen, his mouth fell open.

Armin.. Armin... He stared at the blonde, who's giving him a smile. Armin is a male?!

"It's been ten years isn't it? I won't be surprise if you mistaken me for a girl. Since I looked like one before puberty hit" Armin got up, sh- he walked closer to the frozen brunet and sat beside him. Close, too close that their thighs were touching separated by only thin fabrics, Armin's once again breathing on his neck. "Now then.." a hand snaked to the back of his neck, making him shivered. Damn, that place's his weak spot! "..where were we..?"

* * *

The dinner past with Mr and asking questions about his life, his father, his work, even his love life. Which triggered the blonde now called as Armin's interest. Eren still could not believe that the adorable little child he loved is a male. A male who's a head taller than him, face more attractive than him and much more.. muscle. He let himself fall to the soft comfy bed. After a big shock and tired travel, a bed and sleep sounds like heaven. He let out a sigh through his nose, squeezing the pillow in his arms.

"This is going to be a long holiday.." he mumbled under his breathe.

His eyes getting heavier as the seconds pass. Just when he was about to completely close them, his mind played the scenery of a certain blonde and him inside his bedroom. Eyes widen again, wide awake and away from sleep with red painted his face. Eren never thought that teenagers nowadays can be so dangerous and different after hitting puberty. He was so excited to see the little girl that admired him so much, wondering everyday of how she's doing, but he was welcomed by another person.

_"When I grow up, I want to be Eren-nii's bride" a blonde girl not older than five said, smiling cheerfully as she hugged an older male._

_"Is that so? Then you'll have to grow into a beautiful girl!" _

Eren sighed, remembering how pure and innocent when the blonde was a child. After Armin said that she wanted to be his bride, her mother cheered, spreading news to her husband and even started planning where and how the wedding should be. But the plan must have been threw out the window after seeing the big changes of the blonde. A knock disturbed his train of thought, Eren looked to the door.

"Come in.." he mumbled tiredly with his eyes closed.

"Eren-nii, the bath's ready" oh it's Armin.

"Thanks.. I'll be there in a minute" and he left him alone. Eren sighed, thanking God that this time, Armin did nothing. He took his towel and clothes along with his toothbrush from his luggage, planning to use the shampoo provided in the bathroom. He pushed the door to the bathroom and warm steam of the bath water met his skin. A nice warm bath sounds good. After making sure the door's locked, he took off his clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket.

"I'm tired..." he mumbled, slowly getting himself into the bathtub.

"Really? Do you want me to scrub your back?"

"Yeah sounds good" Eren's smile faded in seconds. Green eyes staring at the figure opposite side of the bathtub he did not realise until seconds ago.

"A-Ar-Ar-"

"Hello Eren-nii" the blonde smiled as of everything's normal. "Do you want me to clean your body for you?"

Eren held back his scream, not wanting to surprise Armin's parents. He pushed himself backwards and pressed on the edge of the bathtub. No wonder he felt the space's a little too small. His only conclusion was that he was too tired to realise his surrounding and the boy.

"Armin what are you doing here?!"

"Taking a bath?"

"Yes taking a bath! But I thought it's my turn to take a bath! You should have tell me"

"We aren't taking a bath together..?"

"Why must we?!"

"But we used to bath together.." Eren bit his lower lips, knowing when Armin was a innocent child, they used to bath together. "Though I'm surprised that you don't know I'm a male after spending most of your bathing time with me" Eren blushed darker and he blamed the heat temperature in the bathroom.

"T-That was such a long time ago! And I never really look at your body attentively to remember!"

"Do you want to remember my parts of body now?" Armin once again smiled innocently which creep Eren.

"W-Wait- No! Armin!" but it was too late. Armin stood up. The first thing that came into Eren's mind was '_H-Huge'_ since he's facing with the lower region that every males have. Eren mentally grumble in jealousy. Realizing that he was staring at the member he forced his head to turn away. "Get a towel or something!"

"Now why are you acting all shy now, Eren-nii? Aren't we all males?" the blonde leaned closer to Eren who refused to look at him. "Or perhaps you'll turn on when looking at another male's body..?" he purred the last part sending shivers on Eren's spines.

"Stop it! I'm getting out of here" Eren said trying to push himself out of the bathtub but stopped when his shoulder touched something warm.

"Ah, you touched me" Armin placed both arms on both side of Eren once again trapping him from any escape. "It's getting hard.." Eren has the reason more not to look at the blonde but his hand that's blocking his path to freedom. Eren pushed his legs on his chest, eyes tightly shut as his beating heart grew louder and louder. "Nee... Eren-nii.. Mind teaching me how to masturbate... Like how you used to teach me math..?"

Eren could feel Armin's breathing right beside his ear. His body twitched when a cold hand was placed on his shoulder, his thigh was pressed against something hard. Getting no response or answer from the smaller male beneath him snapped Armin's patience. Armin is not a patience man when it comes to Eren. He grabbed the brunet's chin and pulled them to face him, crashing both lips together. Armin did not close his eyes, enjoying when his sweet brunet's eyes shot open as big as saucers and blue mix with green eyes staring at him with surprise. Eren gasped, his mouth parted and the blonde used this chances to slip in his tongue. Eren tried to push him out using his tongue but only made things worst. He moaned as their tongues danced together, a trail of saliva dripping down to Eren's chin. Two hands that were trying to push and fight away lost the strength to fight. Eren never thought he could be such a good kisser. Armin practice and did this with girls before didn't he? And that's what snapped Eren out to his right mind. Using all the strength he had left he pushed the bigger male away. Armin stunned at the sudden push lost his balance and sat back on the bathtub, the waves of water splashed on Eren. Using the back of his hand Eren wiped on his lips, hardly. Turquoise orbs staring into sapphire blue eyes furiously.

"This is not funny at all, Armin!" Eren having to lost his temper shouted at the blonde.

"Funny? But you were kissing me back!"

"But that doesn't mean you can tease me like this!" Eren wanted to end this mindless argument stood up, stepping out of the bathtub almost slipped and grabbed a towel since it's the nearest item to him. He left the clothes in since all he wanted was to get out of here.

"EREN!" Armin called. But Eren turned deaf and stepped out away from the humid room.

The blonde sat there, not even standing up and run after him. His eyes widen as a flash of memory into his mind. A picture of Eren just seconds ago. Lowering his head he cursed under his breathe. It was tears or just the water, Armin knew the answer very clearly.

"Dammit.." he cursed himself, grabbing a handful of hair and pushed it behind from his eyes. He shouldn't have did it too fast.

* * *

Eren slammed and locked the door and went straight to his bed, not caring that his towel fell to the ground or the bed's going to be wet if he don't dry up or he's going to sleep naked. He pulled the blanket and covered his whole body. Warm drips of water dripping to his cheeks and the pillow he rested his head on. This was a bad idea. He shouldn't have come here. He shouldn't have fulfil that promise. He should have forgotten about that blonde girl. Shifting his legs uncomfortably and in shame. Shame that he let himself getting kissed. Shame that he kissed back. Shame for doing this to the two adults who care for him like their own son. Shame that his body reacted and gotten hard. His whole body's burning, yearning to be touched yearning to be released. What will Mr. and Mrs. Arlert think when they found out? Mrs. Arlert might accept this but what about Mr. Arlert? What about his own father? They might turned away from him from shame and leave him. No more leaving him behind. He's sick of being left, left by his best friend Marco. Left by his mother. His eyes landed on the hardened self. Looks like his stay in the Arlert's is going to be cut short.

* * *

"Ah Good morning, Eren. How was your sleep?" the blonde woman greeted him with a smile. A hand holding a saucer another a spatula.

"Good morning to you Mrs. Arlert" Eren nodded back to her. "It was good, thank you" that's a lie.

Eren cried himself to sleep last night. Woke up on 3 am to grab some ice and placed it on his puffy eyes. There's bags under his eyes, but not too noticeable.

"Glad to hear that~" and she went back cooking the egg.

Eren sighed, taking a seat. When he finally looked around his surrounding, he noticed there's only him and the mother.

"Albert went to work and Armin seems to have a meeting in the morning so he left early" Mrs. Arlert answered as if she read his mind.

"I see.." a plate of delicious and normal looking breakfast was placed in front of him along with a glass of milk. "Eat up! After this you can have a walk around the town~" she hummed, walking to the sink to clean up the dishes.

"Thank you"

As he ate, he wondered in his mind. Where shall he visit first? The park? The pastry shop won't open this early. Might as well walk around the town to see what changed and what did not.

* * *

Eren came home in the evening. He had walked almost half of the town, went to the pastry shop he missed the most and even went to the zoo. He met Sasha, his ex classmate from middle high school and had no choice but to treat her and her big appetite when it comes to food. Like, her stomach made out of black hole. Surprisingly, she has a fiancee, and it was Connie. Well, the two of them were always predicted to be together. No surprise that she's going to marry Connie. Sasha talked about how he missed so much thing while he's gone. But most of the conversation were food. Eren silently pray that Connie's wallet won't be emptied too quickly with his future wife having such a big appetite.

"Today's dinner is your favourite, Eren. My special curry rice!" Albert's wife, Selena announced happily as she proudly placed the plate down in front of Eren.

"Thank you for making this for me, Mrs. Arlert " Eren felt like all burden lifted away from him. Having a mother that can cook your favourite is the best after all.

"No problem at all! Geez why not just call me mum rather than being so formal!" she said with a pout, settling on her seat beside his son. Luckily Armin decided not to seat beside him. And unfortunately he sat in front of him. Eyes never leave Eren.

"I'll try to call you mother next time.." Eren will try, since the woman troubled herself to make him feel welcome. It just made him feel even more guilty to give the news... They were chatting happily, like a normal family they are. Till the boom fell.

"I'm.. leaving next week.." all of them stopped talking, eyes widen staring at the German. Armin's chopsticks fell from his grip. "I'm planning to spend the rest of the holidays in Italy. With.. a friend" a friend called Irwin.

"W-Why this is so sudden.. Honey, why?" Selena leaned away and placed her gentle hand on Eren's. Which made him even guiltier. "Is there anything here bothering you?" Yes, your son. If I stay longer, there'll be problems.

"No. I enjoy staying with you. Just .. decided to go around while I have the change to" he offered the lady who's about to cry a smile, putting the other hand of his on her small ones. "I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Eren" Albert patted his shoulder, as if comforting him. " A young man must go out and explore while he can. I support you"

And they dropped the conversation. Armin stayed silent through out the dinner. He even left with his food half eaten and shut himself in his room. Eren gulped down the guiltiness. This is for his own sake. For Armin's sake.

* * *

"Oh dear" Mrs. Arlert said, snapping Eren away from his breakfast "Armin forgotten his lunch box.. I don't think he brought any money today since his wallet's in his room.." Eren's eyes landed on a box wrapped with midnight blue cloth.

"I'll deliver it to him" The brunet offered. He's going to visit someone, so why not?

"Really?! That's a big help Eren thank you!" the woman cheered, pushing the box to Eren. "Thank you so much! Oh and I'm going to hang out with my friend today so I'll leave the house key to you"

* * *

Eren looked at the watch, fifteen minutes before the class start. Should be enough. When he reached his destination's gate he sighed.

**Wall Maria High** **School**

When he was in secondary school he dreamt of coming to this school. His ex-crush was a student here after all. Three years older than him. As much as he remembered her name was Annie. Some girl who helped him when he was trying to beat off the seniors for pushing him. She was beautiful, elegant and cool. No boys could have rejected her. But now the grown up Eren doesn't feel anything anymore. The crush was just an admiration. Though he'll admit if he had stayed here longer the feelings of admire would have turned into love. Taking a deep breath and hoped that the one he's visiting won't start any fight, he stepped into the school.

There's not much changes here. Eren came here few times. On open days or sneaking in to have a peak at the blonde girl. He ignored the stares he was given by the students as he passed them. Fell for his charm maybe? Eren amused himself. Now, to find the class where Eren assumed Armin will be.

"Eren..?" came a familiar but deeper voice behind him.

"Oh god.. no" when he turned, there stood the almighty horse face called Jean and the surname Eren will never remember. "Jean.." and he was tackled to the floor.

"EREN YOU JERK!" the voice of Jean echoed into his eardrum, almost making them bleed.

"God! Jean you're heavy and stop hugging me! Aren't you a teacher here?!"

Jean, Eren's childhood friend and forever enemy. Even though they're enemies but they're still close, a complicated relationship some would say. Jean was there went Eren's having a fight, Jean was there when Marco died, Jean was there when he left for his plane in the airport. His best friend yet enemy. They're inseparable. Even though migrated to German he kept contact with the horse face. A call a month. Though he did not inform him that he's coming to visit.

"You idiot! You should have told me!" When Jean calmed himself a little, he leaded him to his office away from the curious students.

"uh.. it's a surprise..?" Eren shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Surprise!"

"Surprise my ass! Do you know how embarrassed I am to hug a man in front of my students?!" Jean grabbed Eren's collar

"You're blaming on me huh horse face?! You attacked me first!" Eren grabbed Jean's collar.

"Still as lively as ever I see" a woman grabbed both and pushed them away.

The woman made Eren almost gasped like a fish out of water. Beautiful blonde hair tied messily into a bun. icy blue eyes as if staring right into your soul, long eyelashes and naturally pink lips. The curves of a perfect French woman's figure. The white coat did nothing to help her cover his curves.

"A-Annie?!" darn it. If Eren stayed here longer or wasn't bisexual he would have keep chasing this lady

"Annie what are you doing here?"

"'Cuz I heard Jean-sempai suddenly hugged a hot guy. Now wasn't that hot if you two kiss" she said with a smirk.

"Shut up Annie" and curse all the fan girls around the world. (A/U: Sorry! QAQ I just cursed myself too..ouch)

The blonde leaned down, kissing both side of Eren's cheeks as greeting. Eren didn't mind, he did this all the time with her and gotten used to it.

"Hey Annie, looking hotter I see" Eren teased, it's been so long since he saw this two, no harm teasing right? "Mind giving your phone number? I lost mine"

"That's such an old fashion pick up line, Eren! For fuck sake you're getting rusty" Jean groaned and gave his best friend a light punch. But he couldn't hide his smile.

"I have a boyfriend" Eren raised both hands.

"Got it. Ouch, invisible knifes called words just stabbed me. Stitch me up maybe, Jean?" The brunet pressed his fist on his chest dramatically as if dying of heart attack.

"Get over with it, Eren. Don't tell me you're still in love with her"

"Huh? Oh come on Jean can't you just go along with the script!"

"I see no script!" and they laughed. Just like old times. But without Marco's presence... Their conversation was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Sensei, aren't you going to class?'' a familiar figure said from the door.

"Ah Armin. Yeah, be right there" the bell rang? The reunion with his friends almost made him forgotten about his mission.

"Armin?" Eren grabbed the forgotten lunch box. "Oh right almost forgot, your lunch box" Instead of taking it Armin let himself in.

"I have classes to attend so get your ass out and call me kay, jerk?" Jean passed Eren, not before patting his head. Seriously, puberty really hates him when all the person around him are taller than. Even though with Jean he's only inches shorter.

"Yes ye-" but just when Eren's about to step out, his arm was grabbed and pulled roughly inside. The box fell on the floor with a thud. Everything seemed to go to fast for the three adults to react before the door was shut and locked.

"Eren!" both shouted from outside the office, banging the door.

Said man winced when he fell, failed to get up with a weight on him heavily. Once again, trapped like a little lamb he is. Turquoise orbs met with sapphire. Flashes of images of what happened days ago in the bathroom in his mind.

"A-Armin! No!" he tried pushing him away but a hand gripped both wrists together on his head.

"SHUT UP!" Armin silenced him. The blonde hair covered half of Armin's face to let Eren see. "Shout and I will break your wrists.."

Eren bit his lips, gulping down the urge to scream stop and Armin leaned down, licking, biting and sucking his neck. Leaving traces of bite marks and bruises. Armin's knee pushed up, pressing against his lower region making him moaned. The banging sounds made by the two outside seemed to stop. He's all alone now, going to be raped by once the sweet child he was. How was he going to explain to the two Arlerts...?

"A-Armin.." Eren sobbed, tears dripping from his eyes to the floor. "Stop..ah!" Eren's buttons were all undone, showing off his smooth hairless chest. Armin licked one of his nipples, making him stopped his plea and replaced with moans. Left with no strength to fight back, the hand holding his wrist moved away. The blonde unbuckled Eren's belt and used it to tie the brunet's hands together then unbuckled his own.

"Eren.." Armin whispered, if not Eren's imagination, lovingly. A cold hand slowly slipped into his pants and boxer, gripping on the erection of Eren's. Eren cursed the response of his body gave. Armin himself was hard, pressed against Eren's knee. The pants and boxer were no longer on him but thrown to the side. Erens shivered as his exposed skin touched the cold floor.

"Eren.." Armin whispered again. "You're beautiful.. so..beautiful.." fingers wrapped around his crotch, stroking up and down teasingly. Moans escaped from Eren's lips. He shut his eyes, refused to look at those blue eyes watching his every expression or movement. His breathing became heavier, cheeks blushed and sweat sticking his shirt to his back.

"A-Armin..!" he groaned as the thumb pressed on his tip. It feels dangerously good and Eren doesn't want to stop. Armin stroked faster, up and down, lips nibbling and sucking his balls, making Eren moaned louder. He came, just by his cock getting stroked and balls getting sucked. He's acting like a teenager now. The semen covered hand left his member and made Eren whimpered unintentionally, slowly moved down to his rear. Fingers rubbing circles around him. His conscious which is slowly slipping away pulled him to his right mind. This is not right, not right for Armin's sake. "N-NO! ARMIN! NO- NGH!" a finger slipped into him using the cum as a replacement for lubricant , then another and another. Each made Eren bit his lower lips to prevent him from shouting in pleasure or pain.

"Shh.. My Eren... I'm here... I'm here.. don't cry.." Armin's soft whispered made him distracted from the pain. Gentle kisses on both eyes and tear licked away as fingers scissoring him wider. " I'll forever protect you.. you're mine... alone" the fingers left out of him.

"A-Armin.. this is wrong.. w-we shoul-" but he never got to finish his words. Something warm and hard pressed on his widen hole. "Armin.. Y-You're going to..n-no! NO!" but his plea was never answered. Armin slammed himself inside Eren, almost half inside him. Eren's tied arms wrapped around Armin, his legs spread widely with one held up by the thigh by Armin. His teeth sank into the flesh, enough to draw out blood from the blonde. It hurts, like hell. Even if he's gay he'd never did this before, thinking he'll be on top of the food chain with his partner. Oh how wrong he is.

"Eren.. You're mind alone, mine.. No one else.. Only I can do this to you, only me.. So.." Armin sucked in Eren's scent, like a drug addict and his drug. Eren is his drug. "Don't leave me.." Eren's eyes widen. There's tint of pleading inside the words. Like a puppy begging his owner not to leave him alone. Slowly, Armin moved, pulling out and pushing in. Deeper with every thrust and made Eren moaned louder. If this was not study time or Jean's office's in an isolated place, Eren would have bit harder into the flesh of Armin's.

"I ..." Armin paused, slamming himself right at the prostate, making Eren see white. "..love you.." like a switch, the sex became gentler along with his touch. Two strong arms wrapped around him protectively. "I love you..." he whispered, like a child's plea. "So.. don't go.. Don't leave me alone anymore..." Eren bit his bloodied lower lips. After hearing the trembling voice and warm water wetting his shirt it made him forgive everything and any mistakes the blonde made. Slowly, the tied hands pushed Armin's head closer to him, hushing him to calm.

"Don't worry.. Armin.. I won't leave you anymore..." for now, let him forget all the problems on disappointing the Arlerts or his father. The blonde raised his head, looking at him. The expression the same as when he promised Armin that he'll come back. That innocent child.

"Really...? You won't leave me..?" and answered with a nod. "Eren.. I-I.. I love you.." Eren was again slammed right at his prostate. Again and again Armin abused the same spot. And he repeated the three words like a mantra to keep Eren close to him forever. "I love you... I love you... I love you..." With the last thrust the two came together. White liquid filled Eren and Eren's cum covered his stomach and a little on Armin's face.

* * *

Armin skipped school. They cleaned up the mess they made in Jean's room and even opened the window to get rid of the smell of sex. Looks like Eren'll have to call his best friend later to apologize. When the door's closed behind Eren he was immediately pulled into a bear hug. Nose buried into Eren's neck.

"Eren... I love you.."

"I know"

"Do you.. love me..?" Eren can't seems to find any answer.

"It's.. fine.. " gently as if Eren's made of glass, he brought the bruised wrist to his mouth, licking the lines he made from tying him up. "I'll make Eren mine then.. Because Eren's my bride"

"E-Eh?!" that took Eren by surprise. "I-I thought you're the bride! You said it yourself.

"Said the one who's being the uke here"

And Eren said nothing.

* * *

A year has passed since then. After two months spent in the Arlerts' Eren learned that not only Selena accepted both of them, even Albert did. The two knew from the start that their son's forever loyal to Eren, and will never give up on him. The two kissed goodbye on the airport when Eren needed to leave. They made another promise. This time, Eren will be waiting for Armin in German. Waiting for him to graduate and join Grisha's company. Grisha accepted him with open arms. Even said it's fine when Armin blunt out that he wants Eren's hand in marriage. Eren was sure that if it was not Armin, Grisha would have grabbed a knife and chased both of them. The incoming of Armin did not make some certain two ravens happy. Mikasa and Levi kept on glaring at him. Though their death glare were dismissed easily by the sadistic Armin. The one who has a darker side than anyone in the lad. Well except for Hanji. They worked together, living together. They're happy with each other even though their relationship started with a rape. But Eren enjoyed it so that doesn't count as one.

Eren leaned and rest his head on Armin's shoulder, eyes looking at the happy couple. Connie and Sasha, vowing their loyalty together.

"They look beautiful together.. " Eren whispered to Armin as everyone cheered when the two new husband and wife kissed.

"Yeah.." Armin smiled warmly, gripping tightly on Eren's hand that tangled fingers with his. "And someday.. it'll be us vowing to each other."

"Yeah... I can do that.."

"And you wearing a shorter dre-"

"I'm not wearing a dress though"

"Oh but you will, my future bride"

* * *

**ghfowhofwhofhwofsaofasn OHHH DONEE I'VE DONE IT YEEESSSS OHHHHHHH**

**Anyway thank you for reading! I was plannng to write it longer but I cannot drag the time to upload this. It's been almost half year! and I'm a little too busy to write. QAQ and lazy. By the way if you guys want to requests for other pairings I don't mind. Just.. Not sure I'll have the confident that I'll finish it quick or will do it without much mistakes... Oh well**

**And if you want a sequel about the two's wedding I don't mind making them~ Though... will be... a little,... naughty. *insert evil laughter here***

**As usual, R&R I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH **

**-KOi**


End file.
